A Night To Remember
by pollyandpony
Summary: Ok so this is Lissa and Rose's graduation night! Prom and after party. It has a small lime nothing much coming up. Uhh so yeah you'll get the full summary inside! Enjoy! This is Polly's Story.a bit OCC for sometimes!


**A Night to Remember**

**Ok guys this is the story I promised. Please read this it's really really important! Ok so basically... The ending of Shadow Kiss where Dimitri turned strigoi did not happen and well if that didn't happen then obviously blood promise didn't happen and Lissa and Christian aren't fighting. Dimitri didn't die soooooo Rose and Dimitri are together...and well SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT READ SPIRIT BOUND!-**** therefore...Adrian and Rose are not together..nothing happened anywho on with the show...I had this story in mind for a good while now and well just now decided to write it.**

**I'm sooooooooooo extremely...oh so sorry about **_**Rose's Annual Prank Month!**_** But lucky for you **_**talkygirl**_** took over! Yay loving that chick cuz i really don't know where the hell I was going with that story! Anywho **

**Hey pleaseee i'm desperate here! Check out Darkest Powers with a story called I Want You!...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh and For Pony...check out What I Did For You! What a freaking awesome story ! i'm jealous sam! Your like soo much better at writing than I am! Nah kidding! Love you way too much for that! Hehehehe**

**And just letting you know...School is starting back in September so you know i'll hardly be writing...I hope thats fine...For my Darkest Powers story i'm not sure what's gonna happen just yet cuz i'm juggling 3 stories with 3 totally different topics so yeah. I'm not sure how often...maybe say every weekend or every other weekend..I might get time once in a while to go during the week but I'm not sure. Cuz the stupid computers in my library in school blocked FanFiction! Sucks right? **

**Anywho ..I do not own Vampire Academy..Richelle Mead does!**

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV(right after the trials)**

They were a breeze. My trials passed for fast even I couldn't believe it! My mom, Abe, Dimitri, and all my friends who included Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie were there and they were all so proud of me! I was done. This was it! I got my promise mark and I was Lissa's guardian. And to make things even better, Dimitri got a transfer to be Christian's guardian! He would we with me all the time! No more worries of people finding out, they already knew about us and better yet, we were accepted by lots.

It was nearing night time (vampire time) it was almost 5. Lissa and I had gone our separate ways to change into our dresses for prom. Obviously I was going with Dimitri. We had two dresses our prom dresses and a cocktail dress for the after party. Might I say...a bit of some alcohol! I headed over to Dimitri's apartment because I was changing there. I pulled out my new key that I got to open the door. Quietly walking in

I found him on the bed reading one of his favourite western novels. I believe this one was _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly _with an Ipod dock listening to some old 80's music. I walked over to the foot of the bed, narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "Hey Comrade" I snapped. He slowly lowered his book revealing the smirk he had plastered on his face with his cool one eyebrow raising thing. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be getting ready to be the hot date of the hotter Rose Hathaway!" He did the cool eyebrow thing and simply stared. "Well?" he crossed his arms over his chest and still didn't say a word. "And jeez Comrade, Rick Springfield? Really?" he chuckled as he put the book down and walked over to me from the bed.

" Yes Rose, Rick Springfield." He finally said. "Got a problem?"He asked

"I have a problem with you" I jabbed my finger into his chest "Not getting ready" I finished

"Rose, gimme a break i've been up all morning from since yesterday preparing the field work. I'm exhausted!" he yawned and stretching, causing those oh so sexy muscles to flex.

"Fine but low down the music" I whined. He put on an evil grin, put his hand on my waist and the other grabbed a hairbrush from the side table.

"Dimitri" I started looking at him with an are-you-serious look. "What the hell.. are you doing?' He grinned and moved his shoulders in time with the music to Rick Springfield's- Jessie's Girl. And then he did something...something a badass guardian like Dimitri would never...ever do. HE SANG!

_Jesse is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jesse's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine_

He was singing in a hairbrush, Dimitri freaking Belikov was singing in a hairbrush. I nearly pissed myself laughing right there! What the hell happened to him? Is he drunk!

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl!,  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

And with that line, he dropped down on his knee's singing a high note! And I lost it, I laughed so hard that I doubled over and hand to hold my stomach because it hurt from laughing. But damn was it worth it! He hit a high note!...And it actually sounded really good!

_Where can I find a woman like that  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
_

He paused with the song and looked at me with those dark brown, sexy eyes of his that never fail to hypnotise me. He came closer, whispering in my ear and running his hands down my spine, earning a shiver from me.

"_You know I feel so dirty _you_ start to talk cute, I wanna tell you but the point is probably moot"_ He pulled away and gave me a sexy smile. Then pulled back arms distance and stretched out his hands as if to touch me and sang in the most dramatic act ever!...Yes and this was Dimitri we were talking about here!

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that

I was laughing so hard I had to sit down and hold my stomach because my stomach hurt from laughing. Then he turned to the long mirror he had by his cupboard and sang, well lets just say my stomach hurt even more!

_Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

[Solo]

For the mirror part he brushed his hair back in the vain jock kind of way and then start doing a sort of Elvis Presley dance!

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

I looked around for the remote and finally found it, faking pressing the power off button and pointing it to him. "Shit! Dimitri your remote isn't working! Great! Now its stuck on Glee!"He and I walked over to the bed laughing. He lay on his back and I crawled on top of him and hugged him around his torso. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Sighing contentedly, I relaxed. I loved these little moment s we had.

"I'm so proud of you Roza, you did an amazing job today" he lifted my head and gently kissed my forehead. "So, so proud of you, and I love you so, so much" he mumbled against my forehead.

Without any hesitation I replied, " As I love you, Dimitri. Always" I smiled looking into his eyes. "But come on babe! We gotta get ready to go!" I whined

"I know Rose, we will just stay with me for a bit. Were finally free of hiding. Can we just enjoy it for a bit?" he smiled, almost sheepish. I nodded resting my forehead against his.

I enjoyed this after so long of waiting. Waiting for a change, no more hiding, rules, restrictions, nothing. At all. I looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes and saw so much happiness, that I had never seen before. His intoxicating scent of aftershave wafting around me, Oh did that smell good. His perfect lips, pink and set into a smile that made him look glorious. His tanned skin colour never changing so smooth and soft.

I ran my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest with bumps and hills everywhere making it obvious he had a 6-pack. That were unbelievably gorgeous with a shirt on. He was muscled and toned just right. He was mine. Only mine, not Tasha's, but mine. No rules were set between us, no restrictions and the best of all, no hiding each other from anyone. We belonged with each other. Every aspect of my body, soul and mind was his. I'd give everything up to be with him, just for him to be near me. I love him with every bone in my body and more. I loved him regardless of anything. I love everything about him and nothing was going to change that. I knew him better than anyone else has. I got him. I understood him. And he understands me.

"Roza" he whispered running his hands down the side of my body. I shivered in delight. Gently I placed my hands at the sides of his face and pressed my lips to his. He weaved one of his hands into my hair and the other around my waist to pull me closer. Opening my mouth, I let his tongue slip in, battling with mine before fully dominating it. It was passionate yet so sweet and gentle. But as we kissed, it just got more and more intense. It was as if all that built up passion from the past year was being released into this one kiss. Things were heating up and it was into a full blown make out session. Stopping every few seconds to catch our breaths but making our mouths collide again each time. Slipping his hand under my shirt, over my stomach but just that touch sent millions of little sparks all over my body.

That is until my phone rang. And shit! I forgot to change my ringtone! It was a song from Garbage called #1 Crush**(A.N. you have gottt to check out that song it is like the ultimate stalker song...but its really the beginning I put here. I put a link below to listen to it to understand the song! Enjoy!) **

And the reason why I was supposed to change it was because the beginning sounded like someone doing the dirty**(Sex, if you didn't know what I meant)** "SHIT!" I cursed mentally

_Oh ,Ah_

_Oh ,Ah_

_Oh, Ah_

_Oh, Ah_

_Oh,_

_I would die for you,_

_I would die for you_

_I would..._

I pulled away so quick I hardly even realised it. Answering the phone, of course it was Lissa!

"Yes Lissa, how may I help you?" I said sarcastically, sitting on Dimitri's lap as he pulled himself to lean against the headboard.

"Rose!" She shrieked " Are you getting ready? I hope you are you know or else i'll come up in Dimitri's room and drag to to ready myself"

"Uhhh... Yeah Lis just coming out of the bathroom" I lied smoothly, Dimitri smirked looking at me lying to Lissa.

"Alright" she sighed "Just hurry up ok! Bye Love yah!"

"Love yah too Lis" I said shutting the phone. I looked at Dimitri his facial expression was very, very amused.

"Ummm, Rose. Can you please tell me what your ringtone was about?" he said with the smug smile on his face. Oh if thats how he was gonna be, guess i'll have to play it Rose Hathaway style!

"Well, see I was sooo turned on the other day that I just kinda edited to song. And I sang that other part for you. Wanna hear it ? I think i can demonstrate it again, I might need a little help though" I said putting on my sexiest voice and running my hands down his chest, stopping right before his pants line.

He caught my wrists, breathing unevenly and pinned them to my sides. Ha! I can't believe I had that effect on him! Score one for me!

"I think you should go get ready" he said making it clear that he was turned on and his little friend too.

" Oh now he tell me to go!" I said dramatically, "Fine comrade, if you don't believe me. But don't come running to me later when you're friend down there decides for you" I said patting his jeans. He stifled a groan and glared at me.

"Rose" he hissed "Get going" he said pointing to the bathroom

"Fine!" I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom grabbing my towel. But not before I saw him pick up my phone and walk over to the computer. Ha!

**Alright that's it! **

**Please tell me if you like it! I really hope you I stayed a while coming up with this!**

**This is the song #1 Crush – .com/watch?v=Nm_eSKwhpw**

**Yup so please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think ! **

**Love yah guys!**

**Polly!**


End file.
